


This Ain't A Love Song

by LeggoxMyxGreggo



Category: Fury (2014)
Genre: Big Happy Family, Hair-pulling, M/M, PWP, Play Fighting, This was all for porn, lets be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeggoxMyxGreggo/pseuds/LeggoxMyxGreggo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night in an abandoned house, the boys hole up for the evening and make nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Ain't A Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> This was all just a reason to write some porn, lets be honest.
> 
> I had intended for this to be posted almost three days ago but my computer decided to go tits up. Stories are going to be a bit stilted for about thirty days until I go back to the states and get a new laptop. Until them I'm borrowing my buddies to post. But there's still more in the works.

          It was eerie staying in an abandoned town. Even more eerie by the fact that the guys acted like it was so normal. With the tank hidden in the barn and water starting to boil on the stove for cleaning up, Norman couldn't help but find it strange. He was upstairs in the room that he had claimed for himself, sitting in the chair, not even bothering to undress yet. He was tired, felt like it was in his bones, and waiting for the cal from Boyd that the water was hot enough to wash up.  
          He doesn't know when he fell asleep but the sound of a pot hitting the table quickly jolts him out of it. "Christ. What the hell?" Norman quickly catches Don's eye, the man smirking in response to scaring him. "What was that for?"  
          "Looked all peaceful." Don shrugs out of his jacket and hangs it on the back of a chair. "Wash up, I think Grady's managed to get us some rabbit for dinner. The fuck's been in the back all day." Before he can respond, Don's out the door and Norman sighs, getting up to wash and changing into different clothes. This wasn't their first time doing this, just stopping to rendezvous and wash up, usually cleaning their dirty clothes and changing into a second pair the now cleaned ones being put into a bag for backup. Boyd was good at getting the fire hot enough to dry their clothes well enough that they weren't moldy, his own preference for feeling good prompting him to help the others more.  
          Washed up and feeling better than before he had dozed off, Norman changes into his other set of clothes to bring the dirty ones and water downstairs. It was always a bit strange to see everyone all washed up and playing house. Strange but not unpleasant.  
          One thing that always seemed to throw him off was the way that Boyd was about the cleanliness of their things. The man had a way of doing things that they've decided it was just much more simple to let him handle it than to try to help. Dinner actually was some rabbit that Grady had caught and cooked up with Gordo and it was weird enough that it was actually normal.

 

 

          Don looked good sitting back in the chair like he was, legs sprawled open as he read one of the many books from the bookshelf behind him. Norman bites his lip and watches the man from the doorway, smiling a bit as he's noticed. The book is slowly set aside and Norman isn't sure about where it came from but he slowly sways as he walks up to Don, the look darkening his eyes more than enough reason to keep the movement up. Norman releases his lip with a small gasp as Don's hands find his hips, pulling him down.

          Norman sets his hands on Don's shoulders as he rolls his hips, a low moan slipping from his lips as he slowly rocks down onto the older man.

          "You look good like this." Don hums, rubbing his hands up along Norman's sides, his thumbs catching on the edge of his undershirt. "Gonna give me a show? He teases, smiling playfully up at Norman.

          "Something like that? I mean....I could?" Norman offers tentatively, reaching down for the hem of his shirt to slowly pull it off in time to his slow movements. He blushes and ducks his head, gasping quietly as he's pulled more roughly into Don's lap. The realization that the man was hard below him was enough to get him moving a bit more confidently, rocking down before sitting back enough to pull off his own belt and toss it back, carding his fingers through Don's hair. He pulls him into a deep kiss, gasping as he's drawn down onto Don's lap to slowly rut against him. "C'mon, Don." He opens his mouth to kiss him again, sitting back to sway his hips once more, the smooth motion stuttering as Don's fingers teased the waist band of his pants.

          "Show me why I should." Don sits back, pulling Norman closer once again. "Show me how bad you want me, kid."

          "Please don't call me kid when we're about to do this?"

          "You can't even say sex." Don's laugh is cut off by a moan as Norman rocks down again, using the distraction to pull Don's shirt off over his head.

          "I shouldn't have to. We both know what we're trying to do." Norman quiets as Don's fingers pop the button to his trousers open, the zipper slowly dragging down as the man's hand slips into his pants to cup him through his briefs. The touch was nothing more than a tease of what was to come but it was enough to get Norman to buck into it. "Why do you gotta tease me? Huh, Don?" He starts up the rhythm with his hips again, rocking between the feeling of Don's hand covering him and the heat of the man below him.

          "Why I gotta tease you? Cause you're a seventeen year old kid who needs to learn some patience. Why I gotta tease you." Don chuckles, squeezing his hand before pulling it free from Norman's pants. That prompted Norman to get up, a determined set to his jaw as he continued to sway his hips and he wonders if Don could tell just how much he had learned from those women that Grady and Gordo were usually with. He hooks his fingers into the belt loops of his trousers, slowly slipping them down as he rolls his hips to imaginary music. He looks up at Don through hooded eyes, catching sight of the dark look that always came before he would push Norman to the nearest wall. A small smile curls around Norman's lips and he lets the pants fall, stepping from them. 

          Norman laughs as he's right and Don easily picks him up and he curls his legs around Don's waist to kiss him. He cards his fingers through Don's thick hair as he pulls him into another deep kiss, groaning into his mouth as he's pressed into the wall. He grins a bit and laughs as he feels Don trying to work his pants off without letting him down. "I can help with that. Jus' gotta put me down." He laughs again at the feeling of Don's teeth playfully biting at his neck and tilts his head back. "Imma put you down when I feel like putting you down. Got it?" Norman can hear the playful tone in the older's words and nods in agreement. "What ever you say."

          Once his pants were open, Don's hands return to Norman's thighs, hefting him back up properly to take him to the room. They were barely off of the wall before there was someone pounding on the door. "Hey! Top, lemme in." The slurring voice easily told them that it was Gordo and Norman groans, knowing the driver wasn't going to leave until he was paid the attention that he wanted. "C'mon, Don!" With a quiet grunt, Don lets Norman's feet touch the floor and he sighs as he watches the man pull his pants up and he turns to rip open the door.

          "Yes, Gordo?" The tone was nearly enough to give the man a pause but not close to enough to keep him from pushing into the room.

          "Why..why is it that the kid gets a...." Norman pauses as he realizes that he had been noticed trying to slip into the bedroom and curses himself, turning to look at Gordo, pants pulled on haphazardly and he knows the mess he looked with bites and hickeys marking his shoulders from the last time he and Don had been alone. "Oh. Heh." Gordo grinned and straightened. "You know, he likes the thing when you-oof. Hey! Don." Don cut the other man off by grabbing him by the scruff of his jacket and pushing him out of the door with a stern "Goodnight."

          "What was he going to say?" Norman asks, leaning against the doorway to the bedroom as he watches Don lock the door to the hall.

          "That I like it when you ain't got no pants on." The sarcasm was nearly enough for Norman to taste and he sighs, rolling his eyes.

          "No, really." He gasps as he's grabbed around the middle and Don kisses the perfect spot to make his knees go weak.

          "Figure it out yourself." Don grumbles as he pushes Norman's pants back down and he catches onto the not so subtle hint to finish undressing. Norman pushes down his pants, not bothering to step out of them just yet, grinning at Don and kissing him. "It'd be so much simpler if you would tell me." He gasps as his thigh is pinched and he swats at Don's hand, ducking the open swat aimed at his head before his hair is grabbed in a tight hold to draw him into a kiss. He liked the way that Don kissed all the time but there was always something different in the way that he would kiss him after their teasing games, fingers tangled almost on the side of too tight in his hair and he pulled back the barest amount any time that Norman tried to deepen it.

          Norman lets out a small sound as Don pulls back again from the kiss, sighing as his hair is released and he's pushed towards the bed. Stepping quickly out  of the pants on the floor, he quickly scrambles onto the bed and lays back to watch Don who was still standing in the door. The man watched him with a hungry look that sent heat through him and he wishes not for the first time that he had some way to document the way that Don looked at the moment. Pants barely holding onto his waist and hair a mess, it was always a sight that Norman loved to see. Even better was the way that Don seemed to stalk towards the bed, not even bothering to push his pants off just yet as he settles on top of Norman's thighs.

          "Don. Why do you always do this?" Norman tries to push him to get up and remove his pants or at least roll them so he could straddle the man, collapsing back as he fails.

          "I do it cause I like how you look. Simple as that. My clothes look good against your skin." Don just rides out Norman's struggles, lifting enough for him to think he's won before getting comfortable again. A slow grin covers Don's lips and Norman knows that something's about to happen. "Say that we're going to have sex. C'mon. Say that we're gonna fuck." The man leans down to whisper in Normans ear, voice low. "Tell me how you want me to fuck you."

          Norman can feel how warm his cheeks go as he blushes and he looks away. "Why? I don't want to." He tries to get up again, huffing as he pushes at Don's shoulders to no avail.

          "Tell me you want me to fuck you and I'll do it." Norman doesn't look at Don, cheeks still flushed pink, the color ending somewhere along his chest if the gentle touch of Don's fingers was anything to go by. The man grew tired of the weak struggle for control after Norman attempts to squirm under him again and grabs his hands, pinning them both over his head and Norman knows he's well and truly fucked, there was no way he would get anything without playing Don's game. "Say it. Let me hear those vulgar words from your pretty little mouth." Before Norman can even think to argue, Don's lips find his neck again and he doesn't think he could really argue if he actually wanted to, the slow drag of Don's hips against his own and gentle press of teeth against his neck easily wore him down. "Norman." His name is dragged out slowly from the hollow of his throat.

          "Please, Don." Norman gasps quietly, bucking up. "I want you to..please." He whines quietly as Don nips at his ear and slips a hand down between them, his other hand still easily pinning both of Norman's above his head. "I want you to fuck me, Don. Please." He blinks his eyes open at the sudden movement, unsure that he had said the right thing until he saw Don slipping from the bed to step out of his pants. "Gladly, kid."

          The nickname makes Norman drop his head back and he huffs, squeaking as his foot is grabbed and he's pulled down the bed, laughing. "Don." He knows that the man knows his aversion to his age being pointed out when they were in bed and it seemed to just egg him on to do it more.

          "Norman." Don grins at him and Norman tries to curl his leg around Don's waist to pull him back towards him, pushing himself up onto his elbows to meet him in a kiss.

          "Can you stop teasing for a minute? Or you know, possibly stop teasing?" Norman  jolts and squeaks as Don drops to kneel down and bite at his thigh. He grabs at Don's hair to push his head head away, gasping again as Don bites a new spot hard enough to bruise. The speed which Don pulls away nearly makes Norman whine and he drops back onto the bed, rubbing at the sore spot as he watches Don looking around his pockets for what he knew was the vial of oil that was constantly moved from pocket to pocket of their respective jackets.

          "Now. Why..would I stop teasing when you go making such pleasant sounds like that?" Don wanders back to Norman as he talks and Norman rolls his eyes again, moving himself back to the center of the bed. He smiles as Don kisses him in passing to sit against the headboard. Norman kneels up  to straddle Don, wrapping his arms around his shoulders as he starts to sway his hips again, teasing the man below him. "I love it when you dance for me." Don sets the vial aside, fingers slicked up with the oil while Norman rolled his hips. "But I'm going to need you to stop." The hand that's not slick grabs at Norman's thigh, finger tips digging into the bruise that his teeth had left, making Norman's breath hitch. 

          Norman stills, spreading his legs more to give Don more room as slick fingers pressed against his hole. Before he can even joke about Don teasing him again, the first finger pushes into him slowly, Don whispering into his ear about how tight he still was. A low whine escapes his lips and and buries his face in Don's shoulder, hiding his face from view. "More, please?" He rocks back slowly as he gets used to the feeling, wincing as a second finger is added. Grunting as he's pullsed closer, Norman lets out a low moan as the motion pushes Don's fingers deeper like they were searching. It takes a few strokes before Norman realises what Don was doing and his fingers brush over that sweet spot, making his thighs shake and his fingers scrabble for some kind of purchase against Don's back, moaning into the skin of his shoulder. Don knew how to work him, spreading his fingers and rubbing at that spot that made him see stars.

          "That enough for you?" Don's voice was teasing, fingers drawing out strung out moans from the man over his lap. "Of course not." A third finger presses against the edge of his hole, teasing Norman before he slips his fingers free. "Ride me good. I wanna see your hips sway. I wanna feel it."

          The comments make Norman laugh quietly and kisses Don. "Stop talking." He knows that it won't change anything, the man could be as vulgar and talkative as Grady when it came to sex. Norman ignores the comment about how he could use his mouth for something other than complaining as he slowly sinks down onto Don's lap, effectively cutting the man off for a brief moment. He takes a moment to get used to the feeling, squeaking when Don rolls his hips. The sound makes Don laugh and Norman swats his shoulder, unable to duck from the swat aimed at his head from Don. "Okay, okay." He gasps as the man's fingers tightened in his hair, pulling his head back to bare his neck to Don's lips. He moans as Don sucked at the skin of his neck, breath catching before he can moan. 

          Norman waits for the teeth to let up before he rolls his hips like he had been during the little strip tease earlier. It takes a few tires before he's got the right angle to have those sparks go off as well be able to rut against Don's stomach with every movements upwards.

          "You're so hard, kid." Don teases agaist Norman's neck, sucking in a new mark into the pulse point. He leans back against the headboard, taking Norman down with him to continue kissing what skin he could reach. Norman grabs Don's jaw to kiss him, nipping at his lips as he kisses him again. "Make our boys jealous, Norman." The sentence is punctuated with a sharp thrust, drawing a loud moan from Norman.

          It takes a few tries for Norman to realize what Don was doing and soon his thrusts hit that one spot and Norman cries out, nearly screaming at the sudden burst of pleasure. He raises his hands to his mouth, muffling the sound as much as he can. 

          "No." Don grabs Norman's wrists to pull them down. "No, no, Norman. I meant it. I want to hear it. Let them hear it." He thrusts into Norman at the same angle, pulling his hands down to his sides and away from his mouth.

          "Don." Norman gasps, practically bouncing up from how hard Don thrust into him at the sound of his name. Norman had never been one for being loud, even as they had sex. He bites his lip before gasping as Don bites at his jaw, kissing him and sucking his lip into his mouth before sitting back to look up at Norman.  A high breathy moan slips from Norman's mouth and he can feel the blush as it paints his cheeks all the way to his ears. The sight of it seemed to make Don smile and he doesn't stop the rough thrusts. He wants to duck his head but before he can actually move, he's made to arch up as Don makes him cross his wrists behind his back, holding them in one hand.

          "Keep moaning for me, Norman." Don smiles and Norman knows from the way that his hips stutter that the man wasn't going to last much longer. "I'm gonna let go of your hands and you're going to put them on my shoulders. Got it?" Norman nods quickly at the offer, reaching for Don's shoulders as soon as he was released. "So good for me." Don murmurs against Norman's neck, kissing along to his shoulders as he slides his hands down to rub his hips.

          Norman moans loudly as Don's knuckles trail along the side of his cock, teasing the sensitive skin. His thighs shook in pleasure as he worked his hips faster, the slow rasp of Don's fingers curled around him nearly pushing him to the edge. He bites his lip before changing his mind, mouth hanging open as he shouts, pace frantic as he tries to take Don over the edge with him. All it took was a few swipes of Don's thumb along the head of his cock before Norman was coming, nearly screaming as he squeezes around Don, riding out his orgasm. He's boneless as Don rolls them over, just a few more thrusts until he was coming as well with a low groan. 

          They lay together for a long moment, just breathing in time with each other until they calmed down, breathes deep and slow.

          "You're too good to me, kid." Don teases, rolling to get up at Norman swats at him. Norman laughs and watches Don as he pours some water from his canteen onto a rag to clean himself up before returning to Norman to wash him as well. He can't really decide what his favorite part of being with Don was, whether it was teasing him, the sex or the fact that the man liked to hold him in his arms after they were all cleaned up. 

          Rolling over to face Don, he looks at his face, smiling up at him. "You're good to me to." Norman chuckles, kissing Don slowly and shivering as hands traced up his back to pull him in closer.  It wasn't often that they actually got to lay together and just enjoy the warmth of the body next to them and they easily took the chance as it was given to them, falling asleep curled together.

 

 

 

          Norman was sore when he woke up. There was no way he could even think to deny it, Don's thrusts had been rougher than usual but it was nothing he couldn't survive. Dressed in just his undershirt, trousers and boots, Norman lets Don sleep in to go in search of coffee and possibly some food.

          "Oh? What's this?" Grady's loud voice makes Norman wince and he jumps as the man is suddenly crowding his space. "What's this? Huh? You the Sergeant's boy?" Suddenly Norman remembers the marks scattered on his throat and his cheeks flush. 

          "Shut up, Grady."

          "Not that we couldn't hear ya all night, moanin' better than any of them whores we've heard." Grady's arm curls around Norman's shoulders before he can escape the teasing. "You fuck him good?"

          "No, man, Top was totally fuckin' him. That's why he was moanin' so loud." Gordo quickly chimes in, Grady and Boyd laughing as the driver starts imitating Norman's moans.

          "What do you think you're doin'?" Norman feels the way that Grady jolts, hearing Don's hand connect with the side of his head. "Get offa him. Just cause you can't fuck a girl as good as I can fuck my boy doesn't mean you can be a fuck. Go away."

          With a grumble and a half-hearted insult, Grady stalks away to the table and drops to sit at it if the sound of a chair scraping and groaning was anything to go by. Before Norman can turn around a familiar body is pressing up against his back and he shakes his head. "Not in front of them." He gasps as hands grasp his hips, lips tracing the tender marks on his neck.

          "You look good like this." Don whispers in his ear. "I should mark you up more often, let everyone know you're taken." The playful comments are cut off by a laugh as Norman swats at him. Norman scowls up at Don as his hand is grabbed before he's pulled into a rough kiss.  
"You shouldn't mark me up more, they have enough fuel as it is." Norman replies as he pulls back from the kiss.

          "Don't worry Norman, we'll all tell you how good you look." Gordo yelps and one look over Don's shoulder reveals Boyd sitting there as innocently as he can, hands in his jacket pockets as Gordo shoots the man a sharp look. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to be adding some more like this. It was a lot of fun to write. I want to try hitting some other kinks as well and probably some feely shit. Definitely some feely shit.  
> I would love for some requests. Maybe some things you guys would like to see?


End file.
